Awakening
by Soran Marlovic
Summary: Many people think that Dark Jak was created by the eco, but as Jak is forced to face his other half, The darkness reviels the truth. One-Shot. little bit of shounen-ai romance. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Warning: some parts of this fic could be considered shounen-ai. If you are uncomfortable with gay situations, please turn away. Its slightly fluffy in a way since I may like reading yaoi but I cant write it worth a shit. This is a songfic to 'Awakening' by some guys. It was on the underworld soundtrack and I had to do it because it reminded me so much of Jak. Tell me what you think. I know its confusing and if anyone has some suggestions of a better way to portray Jak and Dark Jak than please tell me in your review

Disclaimer: I own a JakII game which I cherish like the bible but I dont own the characters of it unfortunatly (this is where Jak, Erol and Dark Jak sigh in relief.). I also do not own this song. It is a kick ass song I heard when I recorded Underworld from HBO. I looked up the lyrics and made this. I havent a clue who wrote it and that too would be appreciated to be included in reviews if anyone knows...

* * *

Out of control of a history untold,  
It begins with the father of sin.

Jaks screams echoed in his own head as he was forced to relive his two years of torture by the dictator of Haven city.. Jak huddled his body closer to himself like an abused child, trying to hide from the only person who he could not lie to, could not shy from. Confined in his mind he stood before himself. A mirror image, only one was the remnant of a once impure soul, the other its defined darkness, like the story of Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde. The dark one stepped forward and smiled serenely as the light one lay crumpled, broken by the words and actions of the other. Their forms were a twisted form of Yin and yang.. The darkness of yin yet with the power and possessiveness of yang forms one, while the passiveness and waiting form of yin is matched with the light of yang. The Dark one spoke softly to the light.. "He was the one who created us. It was fate that made me face you. I was always there, fighting Gol and Mia right alongside you, befriending Daxter and loving Kiera. The eco drew us apart and you now must face the fact that we are one and the same." The light one shudders, a soft whimper escaping his throat as he screamed in reality. And suddenly awoke.

I walk alone in the garden of stones  
I turn into the monster within

Torn was out. Jak ignored Daxter's cries of alarm at Jaks sudden scream and when he woke up and stood up, walking out the door as if drawn by a trance. The harsh reality struck him and he shivered. A gust of ice blowing back his long green-blond hair. For a city place right beside a desert it always became so cold at night.. He passed by hobos and strays keeping warm at garbage bins elite in the hopes of generating meager heat. Their backs were turned to him as they faced the concrete wall, minding their business and hoping they don't become another statistic in the Crimzon guards' next raid. Their lives became so drab that each day became melded with the next and all sense of time became lost to the void. Jak pitied them, but also resented them. For they lived a life of simplicity. Of neutrality where there was no two years of torture, no schizophrenic voice with homicidal habits. All that was to them was their life. They lived with the only thing one owns anymore. Their own life. To take away, or clutch to was their own choice. But He was denied that final privilege, and Jak resented those people who took that gift for granted. Jak caught himself before his eyes saw white and his consciousness sank back into the hole where he kept his dark side. He mustn't let this Minor contempt bring the worst out of him. His darkness clamored to him to be set free, to rid Jak of these eyesores whom he was so jealous of. Jak ran from the people, hiding on the roof of one of the low buildings, watching the cars hum by at their snailing pace around the traffic...

Life is too long for me  
Life is too wrong for me

He buried his face into his knees and tried to block out everything, including his darkness, but the more he blocked out reality's sounds, the louder his own voice became. It called to him, seducing him with words of promise that the darkness would help the light if he would only embrace the dark. But as Jak pushed away his darkness, it suddenly became harsh. His dark screamed in Jaks head of all the mistakes his so called 'friends' did. How it was their fault that he now had to deal with such a drastic change. Jak shook his head in reality, tears running down his face as he once again attempted to run away from himself, his darkness's laugh rang in his ears with cold detachedness. Jak begged for him to just leave, return to the nothingness from whence he came, and Jak was forced to hear his darkness's words again of how they are the same. Over and over it repeated in his head that for him to disappear, the light needed to join the dark as it should be. "The light cannot give life without the darkness to rival it and prevent it from corruption. Even the brightest of candles is bridled by its shadow."

Cause there's something that  
I realize

Jak stopped running. His tear ran serenely down as he stopped those not yet formed on his eye. "Yet you constantly try to smother me." Jak closed his eyes and opened them in his mind, seeing his darkness before him. One side of a man with two faces. His darkness held a morbid grin although it held a somehow comforting softness to the light. Like a father looking down to a child who needed guidance. "The eco that now runs through our veins has not only brought me to your eyes, it also strengthened me, and were it you who was in a body with seemingly two entities, and you had an upper hand, would you not take advantage of it to take the body you were able to? Just as you see me as evil, I see you as weak." Jack forced himself to remain standing. His darkness could feel him faltering and stepped forward, closing the distance between them both slow as the ides of time and yet with the fleeting swiftness of a sudden kiss. "But you would have me kill everyone I care about.. Everyone you said you also care for." His darkness was now close enough that the light could feel his breath as he spoke. The words were so cold that it felt as though his face were bing stung by many needles. The light took a step back, confirming his fear but vainly attempting to protect himself from the other as well. "They are what make you weak."

That I miss being human  
Nothing Times

The darkness continued to advance, and they battled for the creation of a boundary in their space. The darkness pinned a hand against the wall he created, then the light was loose again as he forced that wall to dissipate. Their advances and retreat played out almost like a dance. The light realized what the darkness was edging him to understand. He stopped, and let the darkness stand inches from his face, as they both stood erect it was seen that although they were one and the same, the dark was slightly taller than the light. "I cannot become what I once was because the light and dark are imbalanced. You persevere not because I have weakened, but because you have strengthened." He looked up defiantly "That is more reason to keep you locked away until I have need of you. My strength lies in you and you wont let me use it unless I release you from your hold."

I lose Control as the story unfolds  
I have been like a knife to bare skin

"You've finally figured it out. I'm not as dumb as you take me for. We are one and the same you and I, and I share all of your knowledge, all or your emotion and hope -" The light Jak's eyes widened in discovery, cutting off the dark one's reverie. "You want me to kill them because I'm not the only one they weaken.. You become weak as well because we share our feeling s for them... And you hate that don't you?" The dark Jak roared and threw his lighter form to the ground, pinning his arms with his own, pressing their chests together as he knocked the air out of his mirror image. The dark pressed sharply as a warning to the light. "Don't think this gives you an edge." his insane grin sent a shiver down the pure Jak's spine, and he forgot for a moment everything he had learned. "Its important that you like yourself Jak. And I'm you. You see what you've become? The baron isn't the one who created me. You did."

I walk alone like a king with no throne  
I burn up from the monster within

Jak opened his eyes with a gasp and found that his wandering feet had brought him right out of the slums and into the better part of the city.. But somehow, probably by dark Jak's influence he was right outside the very prison where he had been tortured so long.. He turned his eyes to the ground and walked through the city in silence.. He had suddenly completely blocked dark Jak out and simply walked blindly while in deep thought.. Pondering what dark Jak had said. All this time he wanted it to be that dark Jak was created by the eco. That he could blame it all on the baron for his twisted experiments.. But he knew in his heart that dark Jak had been right.. That **_he_** was the one who created his darker side, like the mistakes of Dr.Jekyll, in his pursuit of discovery, he has created a monster. He even walked by the racing center, he looked up momentarily, watching a few kids on hover boards skid around the guard and he almost smiled.. then he looked up to the hallway entrance where Kiera worked.. He couldn't face her now..

I like hunting the pieces  
Cause I have come to need this

She was just another piece of the puzzle. Another part of him he lost and now have found. But she didn't really care for him anymore. He was different. His purity was still there but it wasn't the same purity and she resented him for it. She resented him for being tortured for two years.. Jak began to believe in what Dark Jak had said.. That she didn't really care for him. If she did than she would accept him no matter what wouldn't she? He continued to walk.. taking shortcuts through buildings and over roofs.. He passed through each place.. back near the second hideout where the 'shadow' lived and the older Samos as well now. They both took care of the heir with his crocadog. He didn't realize but the kid was another piece to his past. The oracle too. And Mar. He stared up at the moon, rubbing his wrists together softly.. "Why must life be so confusing? So painful? Why could I not live a simple, loving life like the clueless people of the city, or to live in sandover as it once was? Why must I live in this harsh reality?" Jak spoke aloud as he walked along the abandoned harbor walkways..

Cause theres something that  
I realize

As he walked he subtly entered his mind again, and Dark Jak walked alongside him, his colorless pitiless eyes turned to Jak although while he could feel Dark Jaks eyes on him, Jak could not visually see where his darkness was looking. "Do you understand now what I said to you?" Dark Jaks words were almost comforting.. They were soft, sweet.. Jak replied in a soundless nod. His eyes faced the ground as they came back into that very place in the slums where Dark Jak had forced Jak into his revelation.. "You understand why I told you what I did?" Jak nodded softly again. They both jumped up onto the roof and lay down on their backs to look at the moon since the stars were drowned out by the lights of the city, something Jak would never be used to and yet already was in a way. Dark Jak ran a hand along Jaks face with a smile "You finally understand."

That I miss being human  
I teach lies


End file.
